Mitsuko Saito (Inheritance)
Mitsuko is a recruitable slave in the game Inheritance. Born in the far east into a strict household, torn from her family, Mitsuko was sold into slavery. A woman of tall stature with an air of maturity, presenting herself in a elegant and refined manner. She has a natural affinity for the culinary arts and caring for those around her. Having gone through several masters in her years of slavery, she is fluent in English but speaks in a Far East dialect. She is 38 years old, but despite her age, she still boasts a healthy and fit body that is surprisingly agile and flexible. Having gone through a harsh life, most things do not scare her, and she is hesitant in trusting those who attempt to get too close to her. Should one develop a long-lasting relationship, she may come to love and care for them, occasionally flirting and teasing. But if the relationship reaches a low point, she will only serve to the very minimum of her abilities, and make brief, spiteful replies. How to Recruit You can recruit Mitsuko through the Submitted Mitsuko Introduction Scene 1 scene. Characterisitcs Clumsy Cleaner: She tends to be more prone to accidents while cleaning. Masochist: While she's loath to admit it, spanking her or other similar activities will turn Mitsuko on. Maternal: She has a natural desire to care for others in a nurturing way. Serious: She takes her duties seriously and will try to fulfill them to the best of her abilities. Untrusting: Having spent time as a slave, she's slow to trust anyone. Starting Stats * Affection: 350 * Fear: 400 * Trust: 200 * Animal Husbandry: 10 * Cooking: 70 * Groundskeeping: 0 * Housework: 30 * Parenting: 0 * Billiards: 0 * Stripping: 0 * Whoring: 0 * Anal Sex: 0 * Oral Sex: 0 * Vaginal Sex: 10 Scenes Some scenes within Inheritance can take place in more than one location. Others can only appear under certain circumstances or in specific locations. Trouble with Mitsuko: * Bubbles Mitsuko Kitchen Confrontation 1 * Maki Guestroom Interactive Scene 1 * Bubbles Mitsuko Gym Fight 1 * Submitted Maki Bubbles Kitchen 1 * Submitted Maki Bubbles Lounge 1 * Maki Mitsuko Gym Fight 1 * Maki Bubbles Mitsuko Interactive Scene 1 * Maki Bubbles Gestroom 1 Scenes that feature Mitsuko: *Submitted Mitsuko Scene 1 *Submitted Mitsuko Scene 2 *Submitted Mitsuko Scene 3 *Submitted Mitsuko Scene 4 *Submitted Mitsuko Scene 5 *Submitted Mitsuko Scene 6 *Submitted Mitsuko Scene 7 *Submitted Mitsuko Scene 8 *Submitted Mitsuko Scene 9 *Submitted Mitsuko Scene 10 *Submitted Mitsuko Scene 11 *Submitted Mitsuko Scene 12 *Submitted Mitsuko Scene 13 *Submitted Mitsuko Scene 14 *Submitted Mitsuko Scene 15 *Submitted Mitsuko Scene 16 *Submitted Mitsuko Scene 17 *Submitted Mitsuko Scene 18 *Submitted Mitsuko Scene 19 *Submitted Mitsuko Scene 20 *Submitted Mitsuko Scene 21 *Submitted Mitsuko Scene 22 *Submitted Mitsuko Scene 23 *Submitted Mitsuko Scene 24 *Submitted Mitsuko Grounds Scene 2 *Submitted Mitsuko Grounds Scene 3 *Submitted Mitsuko Pet Store 1 *Submitted Mitsuko Pet Store 2 *Submitted Mitsuko Pet Store 3 *Mitsuko Kitchen Interactive Scene 1 *Submitted Mitsuko Valentines Scene Scenes that feature Mitsuko and Anna: * Anna Mitsuko Scene 1 Scenes that feature Mitsuko and Eve: * Submitted Mitsuko Scene 3 Scenes that feature Mitsuko and Misaki: * Misaki Mitsuko 1 * Misaki Mitsuko 2 Scenes involving Mitsuko and Maki and/or Bubbles: * Submitted Bubbles Mitsuko 1 Sex scene options for Mitsuko: * Master Bedroom: ** Missionary Position Credit Mitsuko Saito was created and written by Irish Major Tom with art created by Caitlinc37 (Twitter).Category:Inheritance Category:Inheritance NPCs Category:Credit - Irish Major Tom